


Mouth ~Reprise~

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Series: Mouth [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier had to have learned that oral fixation from somewhere, but some things are best left hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth ~Reprise~

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Edgeworth x Klavier, implied Kristoph x Klavier  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: male/male, oral fetish, sex  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.
> 
> Written for [The Phoenix Wright Kink Meme (Part 7)](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html) and originally posted [here](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8078618#t8078618)  
> Semi-sequel to [Mouth](http://zetsubou-hana.livejournal.com/4227.html)
> 
> _Prompt: Kristoph has a maddening oral fixation._
> 
> _Smut would be great--Kristoph/Klavier, Phoenix/Kristoph or Kristoph/Edgeworth(???I don't know...make like Tim Gunn and 'make it work'?), whichever you prefer._
> 
> Got the right brother this time.

  
Edgeworth considered himself to be a man of wit and sensibility. Certainly not the kind of man to be snared by such…juvenile techniques as Klavier's ever-filled and ever-sucking-on-random-items mouth.

No, he was a man whose keen eyes and intelligence invariably led him to the correct conclusion in nearly every matter.

Except…

He looked down at the letter in his hands, unopened, from Wright. No doubt asking after Klavier's health again. One week had turned into two, and then three. And yet, there was no sign that the boy had even considered his brother's —

No, it was foolishness, as Franziska would say. It was Wright's sentimentality rubbing off on him, or the Klavier boy's immaturity.

If he did not know, it was only because he chose not to. He didn't want to know where the boy's oral emphasis had developed from, so long as the boy kept it up.

Somehow, that thought was more frightening.

So, he took the simplest and most direct course of action. He asked.

"Ach, it was Kristoph's fault," Klavier said. "Always playing with his fingers and sticking them in his mouth when we were kids. I never knew how he could stand it with all that nail polish."

It was neat. Simple. If not for the slightest flutter of his lashes and a nervous tongue swiping his lips, Edgeworth might have believed him. "Pardon me if I think otherwise."

For a moment, the smile broke, and he saw…fear? Shame? Something behind those blue eyes he didn't want to see. Then a laugh, a little nervous, but quickly covered up. Unlike Wright, Edgeworth didn't need the help of — he sneered mentally — magic to know when someone was lying to him.

"Come on, Herr Edgeworth." He shrugged. "Do you think I want to admit my sexual thoughts have anything to do with my own brother? Is very much like Herr Freud, ja?" Another glamorous smile, the kind the newsgirls loved to eat up. "I can say, I saw myself in Kristoph. We look alike, ja? So when he brought his lovers over, it…" He trailed off, and nervously put his hand to his head — very much like Wright's new Justice.

He looked up again, all pretty blue eyes and blond hair. "Is it important?" He asked, leaning forward to steal a breath-taking kiss. His tongue was practiced in many tricks, and he adored exploring every tooth and nerve and plane of Edgeworth's mouth until he couldn't breathe. He knew things that would be illegal, even in Germany. The letter crumpled in his fingers before falling to the ground.

Between those mid-blowing kisses, he would say things, bits and pieces that did nothing to assuage the strange tension that was rising in Edgeworth's head…barely distracted by the other tension in his groin.

"I was…jealous…."

"…stupid…"

"…young…"

The last murmured word made Edgeworth's mind return. "How young?" he asked sharply, although it might have been from the way Those lips were dragging down his throat, through a shirt he didn't remember opening, down to pale, pert nipples.

Klavier made a 'hmmm' noise against a warm pectoral muscle and teasingly blew warm, moist air against the first pink nipple, the ghost of his mouth. "14, maybe? 15?" His tongue darted out like a snake's. "I was small and…pretty," he said, almost bitter. "But not good enough to fuck." He smiled. "So if you were worried about that, nein. I was hardly abused."

His hands briefly patted at the bulge forming between Edgeworth's legs. He didn't seem to enjoy it, looking at his hands with vague distaste.

"My brother…" he started again, pausing to draw that nipple into the hot, wetness of his mouth, to tongue and tease it with his teeth. "…was such a whore, behind that perfect schoolboy charm of his. Every day at the university he was dragging women and men home."

Was it…fortune, that his lips were looser when they were occupied with pleasure? Edgeworth wondered. Or was it meant to distract him. He was starting to feel less than enjoying of the attentions.

"It was the worst in summer." He was moving down, slowly, lips barely leaving the skin of Edgeworth's stomach to speak. "Cheap ice treats all day long. You've seen it, ja? Suck the ice until it melts, and suck all the sweetness out. Like…" He suddenly dipped down, and blond hair was tickling against his belly as that head bent close and licked at the expensive suit's crotch, just enough that Edgeworth could swear he felt the wetness sinking in against his hot, pulsing groin. "Suck," he _breathed_ against the bulge. "Suck it over and over again til they all stare and run off to bed, ja?" He pauses and brushed back a strand of hair. "Is how I learned. Watching him play, day in, day out, until I could suck the very color from the ice-treats better than he could."

He…gods…he wasn't pulling that zipper down with his teeth. That…wasn't possible.

Klavier — verdamnt, was this _Klavier_? The silly boy who had led him along with an angel's face and an innocent, if occupied, mouth? — twisted the last bit down, and nuzzled a cheek against Edgeworth's thin, silk underwear. "But my brother had a secret," he whispered. "He was, after all, still Kristoph."

Klavier suddenly pushed him backwards against the couch that conveniently lay in the room. Edgeworth was caught off guard by the boy's strength. He was a snake. Him and Kristoph both. Snakes with honeyed tongues.

"Kristoph doesn't do this," he says, and it is suddenly cold as Edgeworth's erection is freed into the open air. The blond minx kisses the rigid flesh. "Nein, nein. For all his — " another kiss, right to the tip " — teasing — " and another swipe of his tongue to the shaft "—Kristoph will never, ever do this."

Edgeworth finds he can't form the questions coherently anymore. But his eyes seem to convey them well enough.

"I walked in once. By accident. I thought…I heard my name."

He swallows the tip and quickly lets go. A hint, a tease.

"And I saw him there, with some faceless boy with brown hair." It was chilling to look at those blue eyes. "Sucking and swallowing, bobbing his pretty head back and forth until Kristoph strung his fingers through his hair and just…" Klavier gave a low moan, and Edgeworth realized, suddenly, that he had barely touched himself. He was really…only by teasing with his mouth…

"It figures," Edgeworth said softly, chasing what was left of his sanity. "Kristoph loves power more than anythi — uhhhh." His voice broke as Klavier expertly swallowed him.

Edgeworth could imagine it all too clearly. So much like this. Kristoph would charm some pretty boy into his bed and kiss him until his lips ached. Offer first a slender finger to those eager lips. Tease and tease until they would open and surround his hard, throbbing organ, and he could start to…play. He could reach every bit of the boy's mouth — the tender cheeks, the wriggling tongue, the hard, nipping teeth, the tight constriction of his throat…

Until his eyes were drawn away by the knock of a door, and the startled gasp…the mirror-like eyes that would lock to his, startled…angry. Jealous, yes, that was the word. Immature…virginal…jealousy. And he would smile back and fuck the boy's mouth all the harder as those eyes watched….

 _Klavier's_ exquisitely talented mouth was slurping and sucking him eagerly, bits of saliva at the corners of those red lips, smiling at him, blue eyes glittering. If he were Kristoph…he would never let a mouth like this free, not such a dirty, slavishly devoted mouth.

Even if he were Kristoph…he could still not resist those waves of golden hair, those adoring blue eyes, those still-tender fingers. No, he would relish in it, in making the boy beg for his mouth to be filled, every moment of every day, just like the boy was begging every time he teased with those bit of candy and pen-tips…

…there would be no one he would crave more…

He would posses this boy, with every ounce of power, every word breaking him and binding him until he wasn't _him_ …just a toy.

Jealous, Klavier said. Young. Stupid.

But…

"Aaaahhhhh," Edgeworth moaned, low and deep in his chest, as if his damn soul was being drawn out, carried by angels and demons with bleeding red lips and rough kisses.

Jealous of _who_ , Klavier?

The question faded in his brain. If he opened his mouth, he would bloody his lips trying not to scream.

"Klavier!" he cried.

Strange, he thought, fleetingly, his mind enveloped by the white haze of orgasm. Why would _I_ …

He didn't remember passing out, but there was no other explanation for finding himself laid out on an expensive couch, pants still undone and a merciless headache setting in. He tried to get up and nearly fell, gracelessly, to the floor. His head ached. What? Why?

Something crunched under his foot. Paper. Letter, his mind supplied.

He didn't remember opening it.

His vision was blurry. He tried to focus.

_~~Edge~~ Miles, I hope you get this soon. We may be needing your help more than ever.  
Yesterday Kristoph Gavin was executed. They moved it up unexpectedly. We couldn't have known. He — _

Kristoph. Dead. Dead days ago, if the letter was correct. Dead, while he was fucking his brother.

Edgeworth suddenly felt the incredible need to throw up.

His hand leapt up against his mouth and he tried to keep the bile back. Silver, no, gray hair fell into his eyes. Silver…not as fair as Klavier's gold. Ugh, he thought, now that his hands were so close to his face. His skin was chapped. His nails looked horrible, growing wild and in need of a trim, scratched and…so _used_.

This really wouldn't do.

To start, where had his dear Klavier placed that lovely German polish for him?


End file.
